The invention relates to a binder adjuvant used in construction and engineering. The aim of this adjuvant is in particular, when it is applied with a binder to a surface of a component of a structure:
to produce leaktightness to water, whether clean or otherwise, and to hydrocarbons; PA1 to produce good plugging of cracks; PA1 to produce a layer which replaces the mortar; PA1 to produce a coating prior to carrying out painting work on surfaces to be painted; PA1 to produce an exterior paint layer on coating surfaces; PA1 to produce perfect adhesive bonding and adhesion between the surface and the covering (marble, tiling, ceramic, brick, and the like); PA1 to produce a layer which is stable to fire and thus to ensure protection against fire; PA1 to produce a stiff and lasting layer which adheres to certain materials and in particular to cellular polystyrene surfaces; PA1 to produce, on a metal surface, an antirust insulating layer and, at the same time, to have an acceptable finish.